1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a color filter and display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable display devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) devices) have widely spread, the need for display devices with low power consumption and high visibility has increased.
Among the display devices, reflective display devices have attracted much attention. Reflective display devices form an image by using an external light source (e.g., solar light or an external illumination light), instead of using a backlight. Thus, reflective display devices are useful in terms of power consumption. However, because the amount of light used to form an image varies depending on the surrounding luminance, a constant image quality may not be maintained.
Various designs of a transflective display device, which is a combination of a reflective display device and a transmissive display device, have been proposed. The transflective type display device is designed by considering both variation in luminance depending on the degree of an external illumination, and power consumption.